GATE: thus the UEF estabilished CONTACT
by Darth Deceptius
Summary: In the middle of a fierce battle above Earth a ship was caught in a spatial anomaly and ending in another reality. As its crew was forced to settle on this strange world they made both friends and foes, unaware the real reason of their predicament was an old acquaintance, a certain Watcher. This is the story of the USS Fortuna and its crew the 7th Augmented Tactical Unit. REWRITING


**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer:** GATE - Jietai Kare no Chi nite Kaku Tatakeri belong to its rightful owners, the world of the United Earth Federation, 'CONTACT' and its content belongs to me and me only.

This is my take on GATE if my 'heroes' were present in the story. It's a sci-fi based fic, with a lot of advanced tech and whatnot, but also some remnants of our modern age, as the transition is still relatively fresh. As for the GATE world I'll expand it a bit, nothing too extreme though.

I'm looking for a Beta Reader, also any help would be appreciated since English is my third language, and translating all litterally isn't an option since some things can not be translated that way.

* * *

 **-24.07.20XX,21:43, Unknown space , Above an unknown planet**

The peace and serenity above the planet similar to Earth was suddenly interrupted by what for any observer from the planet's surface looked like a birth of a new star. The tiny twinkle of light just appeared seemingly from out of nowhere, one second there was nothing occupying that spot in the night sky but just like that, in the next second the light simply popped into existence.

If any observer actually paid closer attention to the 'star', they would immediately notice it was moving trough the star ridden sky. What's more, it seemed that the star was slowly but steadily descending towards the planet. The small dot of light was no star at all, it was actually a Space Ship, a Vessel able to travel among the stars.

An observer, a single person among all that inhabited this world was looking up at the sky. A blonde woman that was sitting on a log on a clearing in her forest and was closely observing the spot even before the ship appeared. As the little twinkle of hope entered the space above the planet a beautiful smile graced her lips and she stood up, almost as if she was paying respect to the object.

"It seems our friends arrived safely, my children." the blonde woman of unnatural beauty said in a motherly tone to several small winged humanoids playfully flying around her laughing cheerfuly.

Her pointy ears twitched nervously as the ship started moving towards the planet as if she knew what that meant.

"They are still in great peril, sadly we can do nothing to help them." she said sadly, "This tribulation is for them to face on their own, we are not to interfere." she turned toward the small beings that stopped their joyous play at her words. As she turned a pair of translucent butterfly like wings could be seen, the glow of the moonlight made them look even more magical.

"Do not feel sad my children. I am sure our path will cross very soon." She remembered her vision about the ship and its crew, the little fairies turned into their cheerful selves and they once again started darting around the Titania like being.

She then smiled again as she closed her blue eyes and clasped her hands together. She looked above one more time before walking away, the bright moonlight shining on her making her hourglass shaped figure glow untill she finally disappeared into the darkness of the forest, her thoughts with the travellers from the stars.

High above the blonde womans forrest , the once sleek, spearhead shaped space ship was now drifting trough the vacuum of space heavily damaged. It was slowly being attracted by the planets gravitational pull threathening to burn it upon imminent atmospheric entry. The vessel had several hull breaches some damaged spots even emitted electrical sparks every now and then indicating the severity of this battle scars as well as the mortal danger anyone on it was in at this very moment.

Observing its form further several inscriptions could be noticed on its side,

 **A07 USS Fortuna UEF-SC**

The inscription represented the vessels Hull ID and its purpose, name and its origin, the United Earth Federation - Space Command. The United Space Ship Fortuna, ironically meaning Luck was in serious problems and its name now almost looked as some twisted joke of fate.

The Fortuna was above this alien planets northern hemisphere, close to the pole and was slowly drifting south due to the inertia carrying it alongside gravity. There won't be long until the critical moment if the situation does not change seeing the space faring vessel was almost skimming the atmosphere.

From above, the planet looked peaceful as well as its surrounding space. The most noticeable detail on the blue and green spheroid was the lack of light of the urban centers Earth's surface was covered with despite its relatively recent history. On this world the light pollution was nowhere to be found, meaning either it was uninhabited or the civilization of this world was not as developed as Earth and its presence could not be seen from orbit without sensory instruments.

This strange planet was soon to be either the island of salvation or the final resting place for the Fortuna and its shipwrecked crew seeing it was slowly but steadily drifting towards its fiery end.

* * *

 **-Subspace, 24.07.20XX, 20:50, Several Light Years from Earth**

The USS Fortuna was darting trough the blueish contours of subspace, slicing trough it like an arrow trough the air. Its crew was pushing the hyperdrive engines to their limits and above as the stakes were never been higher. The vessel with the ID number A07, a top of the line Deep space Battle Cruiser/Carrier of Earths origins was diverted from its scheduled diplomatic and peacekeeping assignment. The new mission was simple, or so it seemed at the time it was given the go; Get to 'Eden', an Earth managed outpost on an otherwise uninhabited planet, retrieve 'Project Excalibur' and bring it to the United Earth Federation Space Command HQ ASAP.

The Earth was under attack by the Vaghar Kel, a hostile alien race that intended to terraform the Human Homeworld, and claim it for themselves, wiping all current life on it in the process. The 'Excalibur' was the weapon that would end the conflict, a mean to an end of a war that lasted far too long and took too many lives. The once proud and thriving Human race was now on the brink of total annihilation.

The UEF vessel was near ready to join the mayhem in the surrounding space. The ship's dim red lit bridge was currently busy as the five occupants rushed around with urgency in their every move. They were operating various consoles and preparing the ship for the upcoming battle. The crew comprised of four men and a woman was working in complete sync, perfectly complementing one another in their tasks showing they are a well coordinated, close group of comrades.

As they worked, the ships AI, Harmonia, kept them in the loop about the space battle around their home planet in real time and to the smallest detail possible. From holo projected screens and the main tactical screen to different monitoring stations and consoles located on the bridge and even the holographic avatar of the AI herself were constantly displaying every little detail from the battle as it was happening.

Data of all kinds was being received, processed and displayed, video feed from the vessels and satellites on location as well as tactical information about the forces deployed, their remaining ordnance, shields and damage suffered for friends and foes alike along with the constant sensory scans for the possible approach of enemy reinforcements. What they witnessed was a monumental collision of two powers, both determined to win this "Last Battle" at all costs.

The entire aerospace around the planet was resembling an apocalyptic event as the UEF forces valiantly defended their Homeworld. The weightless emptiness of space was pierced with countless directed beam weapon fire, railgun and plasma bolts and missiles, all the while countless of vessels ranging from single seat fighters to the massive capital ships crisscrossed the otherwise peaceful space above the blue planet.

The space all around was illuminated by the many explosions and energy weapon fire that by now became almost everpresent. Many of those explosions were in fact destroyed ships from both sides. But unlike Hollywood's interpretation of it in fictional space battles, where the detonations are dramatically upped for effect, in reality they don't last as long and quickly lose their power as they expand into vacuum, making no sound. A sudden flash of light and that's it. Once the Hull is breached and the ship reaches critical, the gasses and pressure of the atmosphere from the ship along with any combustible compound aboard feed the flame of the explosion that weaken and die out due to the cold and pressure drop. The debris however are a much greater threat, as they without air resistance or gravity keep moving at a high velocity in a straight line from the direction they were propelled from, making them a deathtrap for non shielded crafts in close proximity of the explosion itself.

The five people on the bridge could only watch the action on the various monitors, feeling anger as their friends, their brothers and sisters were dying protecting their world from the invaders and they weren't on the scene to assist, yet they knew they had an important mission ahead, one its success or failure would determine the fate of all the Humanity.

The Fortuna was currently mere minutes from exiting hyperspace above the planet they called home, its crew now ready to deliver the package to the Space Command HQ and at last assist their brothers and sisters and together battle the invaders one last time.

* * *

 **-Higher Planes of Existence, outside of space and time**

A being of immense power and a mischievous, prankish personality was carefully observing the events unfolding above Earth, a particular vessel the source of its interest, even in subspace it could see it clear as day. The being, or rather the representation of the being made of pure energy resembling an extremely tall Human male was grinning widely.

'The time has come for the lower planes... the Earthlings day of reckoning arrived ... just as the Lord said it would happen.' It thought.

'Now all that's left is to visit a certian 'goddess' and inform her of this new development.' its mouth curved up even more as it thought about all the possibilities that could come from this situation. It amused the being to no end.

'She can't be the only one to have fun around here now, can she?' The being, also known as the Watcher, the Old One among many other monikers thought while tracking a specific someone trough space, time and realities. Once located the person of interest, which was an easy task for the Watcher, he vanished into nothingness.

And so the Warden of this Omniversal sector went to meet the unruly 'deity' with a clear goal in his mind. He waited for the final approval from his Lord for far too long, more than 30 years in fact, yet for some to him unknown and unexplainable reason it never came. And despite that period feels like a microsecond to someone like him, no one can understand the boredom he experienced in that time frame. He will confront this Hardy woman about the temporal space displacement of countless mortals and what was even worse made the unstable gateways between realities accessible to anyone. Of course, he's going to do it his way, or else how would he entertain himself otherwise?

There was yet another task the being set for himself, that's why he was interested in a specific point of time-space. However, this task was more personal in nature as he did not like to owe anything to anyone, especially to some mere mortals.

* * *

AN: Here is the full prologue. Along with the first chapter it is meant to introduce the Contact world to the reader as Gate one is pretty much why they are here. The crew will make their official introduction in the next chapter along with the Falmartian cast

Feedback and suggestions of what could be improved, what's good or need work are always appreciated and welcome.

A thing worth mentioning is the supreme being won't interfere with the mortals, he's more of an equalizing factor. Well, he will make his presence knon in the end and make the 'gods' shit bricks. Maybe I can even make a sequel of the 'demoded' Falmartian gods, turned into simple humans/mortals. Let's see then how great they are.


End file.
